


Quédate conmigo

by Marizza Berry (Chiquita5)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiquita5/pseuds/Marizza%20Berry
Summary: Harry termina el 6to año y se embarca en la busqueda de los Horrocruxes, durante su primera misión en la mansión Malfoy descubre que Draco Malfoy esta en una relación violenta con un Slytherin mayor. Al hacer la retirada forzosa, su instinto Gryffindor, le hace llevarse al rubio consigo. Ahora Draco deberá aprender a vivir con el trio de oro y elegir entre la seguridad y el amor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowlim¡ng. Hago esto sin ningún afán de lucro sino por simple diversión.

Capitulo 1. Investigación nocturna  
Harry estaba sentado en las ramas más altas de un sicomoro, era el segundo día que montaba guardia, y aunque comenzaba a hacer frío debido a que eran casi las dos de la mañana, su mente estaba más concentrada en la figura que se presentaba frente a él, claro que sabía quién era, a pesar de que estaba totalmente oscuro, podía saber que Draco Malfoy caminaba con paso elegante pero sigiloso hacía los corrales donde guardaban los pavo reales blancos que tenían por mascotas. 

El día anterior había pasado lo mismo, llegaba a los corrales y unos minutos después Terrence Higgs aparecía de entre los árboles. Harry conocía a ese chico, era un slytherin que acababa de salir de Hogwarts, y definitivamente nunca le había agradado, claro que no tenía que ver con el hecho de que siempre pareciera querer acercarse de más al rubio, ni con que haya visto en el mapa del merodeador que se reunían a solas más veces de las que él consideraría necesarias. ¡Ni que él estuviera pendiente de Malfoy!.  
Lo que a Harry le molestaba era que cuando aparecía Malfoy parecía intimidado por él, y su complejo de héroe le decía que algo ahí no andaba bien. Ayer que los había visto por primera vez, le sorprendió que el siempre seguro Draco Malfoy, se mostrara cohibido ante Higgs, y después de lo que parecía una discusión el rubio había tratado de irse, pero con un movimiento rápido el mayor lo había tomado por la cintura y aplastado contra un árbol, y con una rudeza que a Harry se le hizo innecesaria comenzó a besarlo, al principio el rubio trató de separarse de un empujón pero fue regresado a la fuerza, esto había enfurecido a Harry quien ya estaba a punto de tirar las barreras de Malfoy Manor, no obstante lo que vio lo dejo aún más perplejo si es que eso era posible, Terrence tenía al rubio de espaldas contra el árbol, dándole fuertes embestidas mientras con una mano masajeaba su miembro.  
A pesar de la indignación que sentía al ver que Malfoy no lo disfrutaba como debía ser, no pudo evitar pensar en lo increíblemente sexy que se veía el rubio, con la mejillas coloradas y la boca casi seca de emitir los sonidos que Harry imaginaba estaba haciendo. Aparto de inmediato esos pensamientos, no porque que le espantara estar pensando en otro hombre, eso ya lo había superado hace tiempo, sino por descubrirse pensando en Draco Malfoy su enemigo declarado.  
Así pues, cuando la escena se repitió ese día no lo tomó tan desprevenido, aunque su cuerpo si reaccionó haciendo que su pantalón se sintiera más ajustado.

Al final del tercer día de observación pudo concluir que:

* Malfoy y Terrence tenían algún tipo de relación (cosa que por él estaba bien, su única preocupación ahora era la guerra, no pensaba para nada en el rubio).  
* Había algo que molestaba a Malfoy y que cada noche se encargaba de repetirle el castaño y eso provocaba enojo por parte del primero  
* En sus encuentros siempre terminaban follando de manera bastante agresiva.  
Claro, que también sabía los horarios de los mortifagos y las horas en que la mansión se encontraba más sola, pero eso no lo mantenía tan interesado cómo las actividades de los Slytherins.  
Cuando regreso a las 5 am a la guarida donde Ron y Hermione estaban, pudo verlos tomados de la mano mientras dormían, cómo había sido desde que se habían embarcado en la busca de horrocruxes. Y por primera vez, pudo sentir algo que no supo describir dentro, si tenía que darle un nombre decidió llamarlo anhelo.  
\- Regresé – el anuncio estaba de más, pero siempre era bueno arruinar los momentos de los demás, sobre todo cuanto tú no tienes momentos así.  
Ambos se levantaron buscando sus varitas, y con cara de asustados, algo que sí logró divertir al moreno.  
\- Si fuera un mortifago, ustedes dos estarían perdidos  
\- Eres un pésimo amigo – espeto Ron  
\- No lo tomes personal, muero de hambre  
\- Haré el desayuno – se apresuró a añadir Hermione, quien parecía ser la única incomoda con el momento.  
Ambos chicos rieron por lo bajo, ya antes habían disfrutado molestando a Hermione con la semirelación que mantenía con el pelirrojo. Harry porque era “un cabrón que disfrutaba torturándola” cómo ella misma lo había descrito y Ron porque le gustaba que se hiciera alusión a que ellos podían tener una relación.  
Desayunaron con lo poco que les quedaba de comida, mientras él y Ron hablaban acerca de las últimas noticias de ataques y desapariciones que habían recibido.  
\- He estado pensando- interrumpió la castaña – creo que llego la hora de entrar  
Ambos chicos interrumpieron la comida y la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, sabían que era el momento pero eso no hacía que dejaran de temerle al momento y que fuera ella quien lo propusiera los había tomado por sorpresa.  
\- No me miren así, los tres sabemos que no podemos postergarlo más, eso no lo hará menos peligroso  
\- Y supongo que esperas que tracemos un plan – dijo Harry tratando de disimular el miedo en su voz  
\- No podemos simplemente esperar que la suerte lo resuelva todo  
\- La suerte ha resuelto los momentos más difíciles de mi vida  
\- Bien, escuchen – interrumpió Ron- creo que todos tenemos miedo, y no lo niegues Harry – dijo antes de que su amigo interviniera- pero creo que los mejor será que lo hagamos hoy.  
Por un instante todos se miraron sin saber que decir, finalmente suspiraron derrotados. Ese día, entrarían a Malfoy Manor, destruirían 2 Horrocruxes o morirían en el intento.


	2. Malfoy Manor

La entrada a Malfoy Manor estaba cubierta por tres mortifagos. Ron, Hermione y Harry esperaban la oportunidad para atacar a alguno de ellos y así poder infiltrarse, sabían que la espada de Godric se encontraba adentro y también 2 horrocruxes. No tenían el mejor plan, de hecho, entre más lo repasaban, más fallas le encontraban, pero ya no había tiempo de retractarse.   
Habían pasado tres días observando las actividades que realizaban las personas dentro de la mansión y sabían que justamente a las 5 de la tarde Voldemort sacaba a la mayoría de los mortifagos junto con él, así que la vigilancia era reducida durante dos horas, que eran lo que duraban sus excursiones. También sabían que dentro se quedaban Bellatrix, colagusano, Amycus y los Malfoy.

Ron tomó la poción multijugos con uñas de un mortifago cuya labor incluía caminar al pueblo siguiente y su mejor pasatiempo era morder sus uñas y escupirlas por todo el bosque. El trabajo de juntarlas había sido asqueroso. Hermione, se haría pasar por una muggle capturada mientras que Harry iría debajo de la capa invisible. Una vez dentro, tenían aproximadamente una hora para encontrar los horrocruxes, alguna pista de los planes de Voldemort y volver a salir.  
La entrada fue más fácil de lo que habían imaginado, Malfoy Manor no parecía ser tan segura pues se había abierto al escuchar la voz del moritfago/Ron.   
-¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?- la voz de colagusano provocaba en Harry ganas de lanzarle un avada kedavra en ese momento, pero sabía que debía contenerse por el bien de la misión, esperaba que también su amigo pudiera hacerlo.  
-Traigo un poco de diversión- dijo señalando a la muggle/Hermione – además, el Señor Tenebroso me envío de regreso, parece que ya no le soy útil.  
Harry relajó los hombros, realmente Ron se había vuelto más fuerte, debía aprender a confiar un poco más en su amigo.  
-¿Acaso eres idiota? El Señor Tenebroso nos dijo claramente que no debíamos capturar muggles, sabes que pones en riesgo la causa  
-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? Lo tengo todo bien planeado, además el Señor Tenebroso me dio su permiso de traer un poco de distracción   
La cara de Colagusano mostraba un poco de dudas, pero parecía que le creía lo suficiente para darse la vuelta y murmurar un ¡Imbéciles!, justo cuando iba a felicitar a Ron por su excelente participación escucho una risa que le congeló el cuerpo.  
-Así que nos trajiste diversión – Bellatrix mostraba la mirada desquiciada que podría volver loco a unos cuantos – déjame torturarla primero querido – pasaba sus dedos por el rostro del mortifago/Ron y de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua como si quisiera imitar a Nagini  
-¡Por supuesto que no! – La voz de su amigo había sonado un poco más ruda de lo que les convendría – yo la capture, me toca divertirme primero  
-Pero por que tomar turnos si podemos hacerlo todos juntos –Amycus se acercaba con varita en mano  
-Bien – Ron parecía estar acorralado – pero no invitemos a nadie más, eso nos quitaría diversión. Consigamos una habitación para nosotros solos.  
Harry pensó que su amigo se había vuelto loco, pero le hizo una pequeña señal de que era hora de separarse. Habían acordado que se separarían solo si era necesario, cada uno llevaba un traslador que solo funcionaba una vez y los llevaba directamente a Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro si eran descubierto. No sabían si funcionaria en la mansión, pero era un plan desesperado para tiempos desesperados.  
Caminó en dirección contraria a donde sus amigos se habían ido, esperaba poder pasar desapercibido hasta encontrar lo que estaban buscando y poder volver a reunirse con sus amigos lo más rápido posible.  
Después de 15 minutos caminando entre diferentes cuartos de la mansión comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no había ninguna pista de algún horrocrux o de la espada de Gryffindor. Hasta ahora solo había encontrado habitaciones con ropas de mortifagos y algunas pociones que no había podido identificar, llevaba algunas muestras para Hermione y realmente lamentaba no ser bueno en esa materia.  
De pronto sintió pasos apresurados y se pegó a la pared varita en mano para lo que fuera necesario. El cabello rubio de Narcissa Malfoy se dejó ver corriendo por un pasillo lejano, así que decidió seguirlo, seguramente lo llevaría a algo más importante de lo que tenían esas habitaciones.  
Cuando logró alcanzar a Narcissa, notó la cara de terror que llevaba. Entraron a una habitación que parecía ser la biblioteca  
-¿Lucius? – con voz suave, llamó a la puerta y espero unos instantes, cuando abrieron, se dio cuenta de que la persona que estaba abriendo no se parecía al Lucius que él había conocido, aquel hombre alto y orgulloso se encontraba ahora temeroso y debilucho. No se parecía a la persona que años atrás había conocido en el callejón Diagon, incluso podría decir que le provocaba algo de lástima.  
Entró rápidamente detrás de la Señora Malfoy. El cuarto era bastante simple para el tipo de personas que albergaba, tenía una pequeña cama en el fondo, una mesa con una jarra y dos vasos, y una vela que se consumía lentamente; las cortinas le daban la impresión de haber sido muy elegantes en algún momento, aunque ahora solo se mostraran como dos pedazos de tela marrón polvorientos y desgarrados en la parte baja.  
-Han decidido la fecha y la hora – Era la voz del Sr. Malfoy, aunque ahora era baja y parecía que le estaba costando decir cada palabra  
Su esposa se acercó a la cama donde él estaba sentado y junto sus manos  
-Él no ha dicho que sí, no aceptó. ¿Por qué adelantaran las cosas? – La voz de ella luchaba por no quebrarse.  
-Se arriesgarán a hacerlo sin que acepte, tal vez les funcione. El Señor Tenebroso comienza a impacientarse, parece que al fin encontró lo que faltaba. Será mañana.  
-Es nuestro hijo Lucius, no podemos dejar que lo maten- las lágrimas lograron salir y se recargó en el cuerpo de su esposo.   
Harry estaba sorprendido de ver a los Malfoy así, ellos que siempre habían tenido orgullo y rigidez ahora estaban consumidos. De pronto las palabras comenzaron a hacer ruido en su mente, matarían a Draco Malfoy.  
Como casi siempre, sus impulsos actuaron antes que su cerebro y caminó hacia la puerta. No supo si adentro se habían percatado de su salida, pero tampoco le importó mucho, después de todo, estaba realmente confundido, ¿Por qué no hacían algo para salvar a su hijo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando Voldemort? ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir un vacío tan grande en el estómago?  
Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras su atención se centró en los ruidos que se escuchaban en el piso de arriba, cuando llegó pudo ver que el plan ya no resultaría. Colagusano sangraba tirado en una esquina, Bellatrix peleaba con Hermione mientras que Ron tenía un duelo con Amycus y Draco Malfoy; caminó aprovechando su invisibilidad y petrificó a Bellatrix, quien era el enemigo más peligroso, o eso pensó hasta que sintió un hechizo dándole por la espalda. Cuando cayó perdiendo su capa en el proceso pudo ver que su atacante era nada menos que Terrence Higgs.  
-¡Tenemos a Potter!- gritó mientras caminaba en su dirección. Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo su capa, el dolor había desaparecido y ahora solo sentía ganas de acabar con el maldito que tenia enfrente  
Escuchó a gente subiendo.  
-Debemos irnos – el grito de su amiga le hizo darse cuenta que no podrían ganar esa batalla, especialmente si Voldemort se encontraba en la mansión. Tomaron sus Trasladores, esperando que funcionaran cuando de pronto lo vio, Draco Malfoy sangraba de un brazo y se sostenia de la pared, pero parecía más asustado de las personas que estaban subiendo que de los tres adolescentes que habían invadido su mansión.  
-¡VAMOS! – no supo si el grito había sido para sus amigos o para el rubio pero los tres lo miraron con sorpresa, sus amigos presionaron sus trasladores justo cuando una docena de mortifagos giraban en dirección a ellos. Corrió hasta chocar con Malfoy y lo apretó a su cuerpo como si en eso se le fuera la vida, mientras apretaba el botón de activación de su traslador.  
Sintió el ya conocido jalón en su estómago y se apretó aún más al rubio, cuando sintió el golpe en la espalda se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados.   
-¿Qué carajos…? –La voz de Ron le hizo abrir los ojos   
Estaban en la enfermería de Hogwarts, entonces sintió el cuerpo del rubio moverse, dos segundos después era empujado por Malfoy.  
-¿QUE MIERDA HICISTE? – el rubio se puso de pie rápidamente pero se tuvo que sostener de una cama, parecía que la pérdida de sangre lo había debilitado. Madame Pomfrey llego rápidamente a donde estaban ellos.  
-¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- no gritaba pero realmente estaba sorprendida de la presencia de 4 adolescentes en mitad de las vacaciones de verano   
\- LE DIRE QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ, EL MALDITO POTTER ME QUIERE MUERTO, A MI Y A TODA MI FAMILIA. NO ERES NINGUN SALVADOR, ERES UN IMBECIL AL QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE SUS AMIGOS. QUE SE MUERAN LOS MORTIFAGOS, ¿QUÉ TE HACE DIFERENTE DE VOLDEMORT?  
Cuando estuvo estable, corrió hacia la puerta de la enfermería, pero antes de que pudiera salir Severus Snape lo empujó de regreso, y con la mirada fría que lo caracterizaba escudriñó la escena   
-Es demasiado tarde  
Harry no estaba preparado para lo que siguió, Draco Malfoy se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró silenciosamente.


	3. Capitulo 3. Opciones

Capítulo 3. Opciones

Draco sabía perfectamente el tipo de espectáculo que estaba dando, tirado en el suelo, sin poder detener las lágrimas, no podía sentir sus piernas, le temblaba el cuerpo y le aterraba esa sensación de estar cayendo al vacío.

Quería gritar, decirles a todos que se fueran, que no lo vieran. 

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que eso era sólo una estúpida pesadilla, que le abrazaran y le juntaran todas las partes que sentía rotas. Y entonces apareció su cara.

– ¿Donde está Terrence? – sí el profesor de pociones sabía o no de su relación le daba totalmente igual, necesitaba que él, la persona que amaba, le dijera lo que en ese momento necesitaba escuchar.

– Higgs no vendrá – su fría respuesta venía acompañada de una mirada que le aseguraba que eso era verdad, que nadie vendría a rescatarlo, que por primera vez en su vida tendría que afrontarlo todo sólo.

No sabía si habían pasado dos minutos o dos horas desde que todo se había desmoronado, pero seguía sin lograr que su cuerpo reaccionara, vio como la enfermera revisaba a los Gryffindors y ellos murmuraban cosas entre sí, pero él estaba ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Incluso cuando se retiraron y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, no logró apartar la mirada de una taza de té que no recordaba haber recibido.

– Señor Malfoy – cuando al fin levantó la mirada, pudo ver al licántropo frente a él, su cara mostraba preocupación y otro sentimiento que ni siquiera trató de analizar, pues el sólo notarlo le provocaba querer volver a hundirse en ese abismo que estaba tratando de controlar. Asintió con la cabeza – entiendo que en este momento no quiere hablar, así que sólo le pediré que me escuche, y cuando lo crea conveniente, tenga por seguro que lo escucharé.

Por toda respuesta hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

– El profesor Snape me ha hecho partícipe de lo ocurrido en La Mansión Malfoy. Queremos que sepa que sus padres pelearon por su libertad hasta el último momento – ahí estaba otra vez ese abismo negro tratando de hundirlo – Mis más sinceras condolencias por su pérdida.  
Draco no movió ni un músculo, si lo hacía tal vez se derrumbaría nuevamente.

– El colegio puede brindarle protección. Sabemos que en este momento lo están buscando para que Voldemort cumpla el plan que tenía pensado para usted – un pequeño atisbo de sorpresa cruzó su rostro ¿Qué tanto sabia su ex profesor? – por lo cual, Hogwarts me perece el lugar más seguro para usted en estos momentos. Por supuesto, Malfoy Manor ha sido desocupada, pero no le sugeriría ir ahí, después de todo, Lord Voldemort buscará completar su plan a como dé lugar y usted es la pieza que le falta. Le pido, Señor Malfoy, que no juegue con su seguridad, después de todo sus padres buscaron su protección en los últimos momentos.

Cuando Lupin salió de la enfermería Draco supo de inmediato que Snape había sido un espía todo este tiempo, el plan de Voldemort solo lo sabían unos pocos y el profesor de pociones era la única conexión con el bando enemigo.

¿Aceptar la ayuda que le proponía significaba que tendría que ser parte de esa estúpida orden del fénix? Al final de cuentas tendría que volver a pelear, en un bando o en otro formaría parte de esa estúpida guerra. Extrañó con todo su ser a sus padres, pero también les reprochó que lo hubieran involucrado en ese maldito juego de poderes.   
Pensó en Terrence, en si estaría buscándolo, tal vez hubiera abandonado las filas de Voldemort para buscarlo y huir con él al mundo muggle, como tantas veces Draco se lo había planteado. Sin embargo, las palabras de Snape resonaban en su cabeza, “El señor Higgs no vendrá”.

¿QUÉ SABÍA EL MALDITO TRAIDOR DE SU RELACIÓN?, ¿QUÉ SABÍA NADIE DE LO QUE DEBÍA HACER?, ¿QUÉ SABÍA TERENCE HIGGS DE LO QUE DRACO DEBÍA HACER? 

Que sabía Draco Malfoy de nada. 

Nuevamente Draco lloró. No supo bien si lloraba por sus padres, por Terrence Higgs o por él, pero algo le decía que no todo lo que estaba sintiendo era dolor. Una pequeña parte de él se negaba a aceptar que estaba sintiendo algo pequeño y dulce, algo que se negó a reconocer como esperanza.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente tuvo unos momentos de tranquilidad pensando que se encontraba en Malfoy Manor, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando recordó lo sucedido el día anterior. Esta vez no lloró, había decidido que hacer, había aceptado lo sucedido y se dijo que la guerra podía joderse porque él no participaría en ella.

Mientras se vestía repasó mentalmente su plan. Buscar a Terrence, juntar sus ahorros, escapar de la estúpida guerra y volver a tener una vida tranquila. No era un plan fácil, pero era lo que él había decidido y solo por eso ya valía la pena intentarlo.

Estaba imaginando la cara de alivio que pondría su novio cuando lo viera y un pequeño brote de felicidad nació en su interior, así que no tuvo tiempo de percatarse de la presencia de alguien más hasta que la voz seca de Severus Snape lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–Así que al final prefieres morir– la alta figura detrás de él le hizo sentir débil. Sin embargo, no planeaba demostrarle ningún tipo de duda, ese traidor no merecía ni una de sus emociones.

–Parece que Madame Pomfrey aprendió a ser una buena espía, me pregunto quién le habrá enseñado – utilizó su voz más ácida.

– ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido como para correr a tu propia muerte?

–Escúchame, no quieras venir a hacer como que te importo, en 17 años jamás has mostrado que te interesa lo que haga. Sé muy bien porque ahora quieres aparentar que te importo, estas esperando que sea un espía como tú– se dio cuenta que señalaba al mayor con el dedo índice tembloroso– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? MATASTE A MIS PADRES, PASARLE INFORMACION AL ENEMIGO HIZO QUE ELLOS MURIERAN.

– De verdad que eres un niño estúpido. Ni siquiera sabes quienes son tus enemigos. Todo el tiempo decidieron por ti, te dijeron que hacer y lo hiciste sin pensar en las consecuencias, ahora por primera vez tienes la oportunidad de decidir por ti, hacer lo que sea mejor para tu vida y ¿Qué haces? Correr al lado de Terrence Higgs para que te maten y de paso maten a más gente que como tú, no tuvieron elección.

–Terrence va a salvarme– Draco se dio cuenta que apretaba los dientes de furia

–Disculpa que difiera, pero ¿quieres saber qué fue lo que hizo él cuando desapareciste? PREGUNTAR QUÉ SUCEDERÍA AHORA CON EL PLAN Y QUIEN TE REMPLAZARÍA ¿No me digas que no te has preguntado porque no ha entrado corriendo por esa puerta?   
El rubio no pudo evitar girarse a verlo, trato de quitarse la cara de asombro y recuperar la compostura

–No te creo – apretando los puños salió de la enfermería y caminó hasta la salida. No podía deshacerse de ese nudo en el estómago, pero trató de pensar que se debía a la rabia de tener al asesino indirecto de sus padres frente a él.

Llegó a la entrada del castillo y comenzó a dudar qué camino tomar. Sabía que su relación no era perfecta, pero Terrence lo amaba; era solo que, al igual que él, tenía miedo y estaba confundido. Pero en cuanto se encontrarán podrían irse juntos, estaba seguro que su novio lo buscaba. 

No podía ir a Malfoy Manor ni pasearse por el mundo mágico libremente, pues sabía de antemano que los mortifagos estarían buscándolo en todos los lugares. Maldijo a Harry Potter y su maldito complejo de héroe. Le había arruinado la vida, tal vez ese había sido su plan desde el principio. Se dio cuenta de pronto que Remus lupin le había dicho que le ofrecía una opción, pero en realidad Draco no tenía opciones.

*-*-*-*

Cuando Harry llegó a la enfermería se encontró con que Malfoy ya no estaba. Había pasado toda la noche despierto pensando en lo que había hecho y por qué. No tenía ninguna respuesta que le convenciera.

Primero se dijo que era lo correcto, que realmente lo había hecho porque quería salvarlo, pero recordó aquel sentimiento que se apoderó de él cuando lo vio en Malfoy Manor. ¿Y si lo que en realidad había querido era evitar su felicidad? ¿Y si Harry en realidad lo odiaba tanto como para llevárselo y que ahora fuera buscado por los mortifagos? Imaginó como se veía todo desde la perspectiva de Voldemort. Ellos habían interrumpido en la mansión y lo único que habían conseguido era llevarse a Draco Malfoy, ante la mirada de todos parecía que los había traicionado. ¿Y si además de eso había hecho que mataran a los Malfoy? Quería pensar que Higgs haría algo para evitarlo, después de todo el rubio había preguntado por él, aunque la respuesta de Snape había sonado muy clara. 

Ya en algún momento había pensado en sí mismo como una persona muy parecida a Voldemort, pero Albus Dumbledore le había dicho y mostrado que no era así. Pero y si en realidad solo había sabido ocultarlo muy bien, o había mostrado la cara que el director había querido ver. Realmente lo extrañaba, estaba seguro que, de seguir vivo, Harry no estaría cometiendo tantos errores.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del castillo, se sorprendió de ver a Draco Malfoy sentado en los escalones con la mirada fija en la salida, pero como si no recordara como abrirla. No supo bien que decir, así que se limitó a observarlo durante unos minutos, hasta que el rubio se giró 

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Te mandaron a recordarme que ahora debo servirles? ¿o vienes por tu propia cuenta a verme derrotado?  
Harry se sintió miserable por hacer que el rubio lo pensara de esa manera, pero se sintió peor por qué una voz en su interior le decía que él había querido tener al rubio así desde hace tiempo.

–Escucha Malfoy– dijo mientras se sentaba a una considerable distancia de él – en la Mansión escuché que había un plan para ti. Tu madre estaba muy preocupada, imaginé que no era algo bueno, así que cuando te vi, pensé que el traerte aquí era salvarte la vida

–Y tomaron a cambio la de mis padres – contestó el rubio con voz fría, casi la misma que Snape solía utilizar  
Harry recibió la noticia como agua helada. Había sido el responsable de que los señores Malfoy murieran.

–¿Potter? – sintió a Draco Malfoy cerca de su hombro derecho y se giró, entonces sintió como el rubio le pasaba una mano por la mejilla. Estaba llorando.

–Nunca quise matar a nadie. Tienes que creerme, no quería hacerles daño, a nadie –fue como si sus pensamientos salieran solos –tienes que perdonarme, no sabía qué hacer, Dumbledore no me dijo que debía hacer, ni dónde buscar, no me dejo nada.

Ante la mención del ex director, el rubio se retiró bruscamente. Seguramente se sentía culpable aún por su muerte. Él aún no sabía que todo había sido un plan bastante elaborado por parte de Snape y Dumbledore.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de calmarse.

–¿Qué harás ahora? – cuando Harry habló, puso la pregunta como una ofrenda de tregua al rubio y esperaba que él la tomara.

–Yo… seré parte de tu bando – se escuchaba derrotado, cansado – no tengo a donde ir, no tengo ninguna opción

–¿Acaso no irás a buscar a Higgs? – la pregunta le salió golpeada, pero parecía que el rubio no notó eso, por el contrario, se mostraba sorprendido de que el moreno supiera de él 

– yo… bueno, los vi un par de veces mientras vigilábamos el movimiento en tu casa. 

Los hombros del chico se relajaron

–Ahora me están buscando los mortífagos, no hay manera de pueda salir a buscarlo – se escuchaba la tristeza en su voz y a Harry le llegó el dolor del rubio

–¿Qué son ustedes?

El rubio levanto una ceja 

–Hemos sido novios por tres años – un deje de añoranza se escuchó en su voz

–Ohhh, pues en ese caso, yo puedo ayudarte a reunirte con él – algo en su estómago se encendió, pero esta vez no dejaría que el odio y rencor le ganaran, haría lo correcto – aunque eso signifique que volvamos a estar en bandos contrarios

–Potter, yo no quiero reunirme con Voldemort, quiero irme con mi novio lejos. Dejar esta maldita guerra y comenzar una vida con él – cuando terminó de hablar sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y miraba al piso.

¡Así que un Malfoy también puede sentir vergüenza! Pensó.

–Entonces lo haré, si tienes la oportunidad de alejarte de toda esta mierda y ser feliz, hazlo. Redimiré mi error, te ayudaré a irte.

De pronto escucharon pasos acercarse y en un segundo la puerta se abrió, Harry se puso en guardia, pero entonces escuchó la voz del rubio con una emoción que nunca antes había escuchado en su voz

–¡TERRENCE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron sus kudos y muy especialmente un enorme gracias a freddieismyqueen por su review que me motiva para seguir con esta historia.


	4. Capítulo 4

Los jardines del colegio siempre le habían parecido misteriosos a Draco Malfoy, ahora que los contemplada desde una nueva perspectiva, los veía pequeños e inseguros, fáciles de atacar por cualquiera y comparados con los valles de Escocia eran diminutos. Justo como él se estaba sintiendo. 

Terrence Higgs estaba acostado a su lado, después de haberlo ido a buscar, habían tenido sexo en la torre de astronomía; a pesar de que Draco había querido darle lo mejor de sí a su novio, no había logrado excitarse, así que se había dedicado a únicamente complacerlo y hacer todo lo posible para que él no notara lo poco que estaba disfrutando. Parecía que había funcionado porque una vez que terminaron Terrence le propuso descansar un poco y después se había dormido profundamente. No era la primera vez que Draco lo hacía con él sin estar de humor, pero definitivamente el sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de él era tan doloroso como la primera vez. Trato de callar a la voz que quería gritar en su cabeza, pensó que Terrence se había escapado de los mortifagos por él y que lo había ido a buscar, lo mínimo que podía darle era eso. No era algo malo si la persona que amaba lo había disfrutado, se dijo.

–Terrence –lo llamó suavemente – despierta, será mejor irnos ya.

El chico castaño se giró en la manta donde estaba acostado y tomó la rubio para atraerlo hacia él.

–Vamos Draco, acuéstate conmigo unos minutos más

–Tendremos una vida para acostarnos juntos – Respondió mientras se acomodaba entre sus brazos, era eso lo que más había anhelado.

Terrence se alzó un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

–Draco – comenzó mientras le acariciaba la cara y retiraba los mechones de cabello que se le quedaban en las mejillas. Él conocía ese gesto, lo usaba cuando quería convencerlo de algo – sabes que has complicado todo. El Señor Tenebroso te ha estado buscando por todos lados, creen que nos traicionaste, he tratado de calmar las cosas, pero solo podrás regresar si aceptas dócilmente servir en el experimento del Señor Tenebroso.

Draco se separó de golpe

–Terrence, dime una cosa, ¿Has venido por mí para que huyamos juntos cierto? 

El chico lo tomó de una mano

–Por supuesto que sí tontito – lo atrajo hacia su pecho – pero tienes que entender que debemos cuidar muy bien nuestro siguiente paso. No podemos simplemente regresar a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, debemos llevar algo que le contente, de lo contrario tu vida estaría en peligro, y no quiero perderte nunca  
Draco volvió a separarse

–No quiero huir de aquí, quiero huir del mundo mágico– dijo firmemente

–Oh… –Terrence lo miró unos momentos – así que sigues con esa idea

–Claro que sigo con esa idea. Mis padres acaban de morir, lo único que deseo es que nos vayamos de aquí, podemos comenzar de nuevo en el mundo muggle. 

–¿Con los muggles? ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido ya esta conversación? 

–¿ESPERAS QUE REGRESE AL LADO DE LA PERSONA QUE MATÓ A MIS PADRES? – Draco había perdido la paciencia y estaba realmente enfadado con Terrence, las palabras de Snape sonaban en su cabeza

–Tus padres cometieron algunos errores Draco, lo sabes – se levantó del suelo y comenzó a vestirse mientras le hablaba –Vine aquí porque te amo, porque quiero que tomemos decisiones juntos, pero si vamos a volver a pelear por lo mismo, creo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Draco entró en pánico cuando lo vio ponerse los zapatos. Sabía perfectamente que si Terrence cruzaba esa puerta no regresaría, lo conocía demasiado bien, así que se paró frente a la entrada para impedir que se fuera.

– ¡NO! Espera, yo también deseo que esto funcione, quiero pelear por lo nuestro.

Pensó en lo desesperado que se estaría viendo, pero la sensación de volver a estar solo, de perder a alguien más lo estaba taladrando por dentro.

–si realmente te interesa esto– dijo Higgs cruzando los brazos frente a él –acepta el plan del Lord

–¡SABES QUE ESO VA A MATARME! – su voz sonaba entre desesperada y enojada. No podía creer que siguieran con eso, a pesar de saber el peligro que corría.

–Eso es algo que no sabes, Snape sabe lo que hace, no te matará 

–¿Crees que a ese bastardo le importo? NO LE IMPORTA NADIE MÁS QUE ÉL

–¡ESCUCHATE! – notó exasperación en la voz del castaño, sabía que había agotado la paciencia de su novio, y una sensación nada agradable comenzó a recorrerle la espina dorsal; conocía esa sensación, había lidiado con ella desde algunos años antes– ¡AHORA LE DAS LA ESPALDA A LA CAUSA! ¡A MÍ! ENTONCES QUEDATE. HAZ LO QUE TE PLAZCA, SI ESTOS AÑOS YA NO TE IMPORTAN ENTONCES BUSCARÉ A ALGUIEN A QUIEN SI LE IMPORTE.

Draco se quedó en Shock, no porque fuera la primera vez que insinuaba algo así, sino porque justo en ese momento era lo que más temía. 

–Escucha, Terrence, vamos a calmarnos– trató de tranquilizar al castaño y el ambiente, quiso abrazarse a él, pero recibió un empujón por parte de su novio.

Pudo sentir la furia del chico en ese acto, y el dolor de la espina dorsal pasó a su estómago, brazos y piernas. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que parara, que dejara a Higgs irse, que se alejara de él. Pero, al igual que lo había hecho otras veces, permaneció ahí.

Lo que siguió fue un Draco Malfoy aferrado a Terrence, forcejeando con él para evitar que se fueran. De pronto sintió su cabeza ser jalada hacia atrás y dolor en el cuero cabelludo, Terrence estaba jalándole el cabello, claro que no era el dolor más grande que había sentido, definitivamente era su pecho el que más dolía. 

–¡SUELTAME, ME LASTIMAS!

–Como gustes – con un fuerte tirón, Draco fue a dar al otro lado del aula. Cuando se levantó del suelo, le dolía el costado izquierdo con el que había aterrizado pero eso no impidió que corriera hacia la puerta para buscar a Higgs. El castaño ya no estaba. 

Draco se maldijo interiormente, se sentía enojado, triste y adolorido; era esa mezcla de humillación y furia que lo invadía siempre que ellos peleaban; esas malditas peleas siempre iban casi igual, algunas veces, el final era peor. Pero los pensamiento que llegaban a él eran siempre los mismos, se sentía miserable y odiaba a Higgs, pero también esperaba que regresara, que le dijera cuanto lo sentía y le pidiera perdón, y Draco ¡Por Merlín! Lo haría, claro que lo haría. Porque era un idiota. 

-_-_-_-_-

Harry iba camino al despacho de Snape, no era su lugar preferido pero la reunión de la orden estaba a su cargo, así que no le quedaba otra opción. Claro que desde que se había despedido del rubio su mente estaba totalmente ocupada por él. Seguramente en esos momentos se encontraba rumbo a la libertad y con ella, le llegaría la felicidad, le daba cierta envidia que él pudiera largarse de esa maldita guerra, pero también se sentía en paz al saber que estaría a salvo. Esos pocos minutos que habían hablado había sido la plática más profunda que había tenido con el Slytherin. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a Alastor Moody con aquella mirada suspicaz que se había intensificado al mismo ritmo que la guerra

–Profesor – saludó Harry

–Te lo he dicho Potter, nunca fui tu profesor

– Y yo se lo he dicho, dejaré de llamarlo así cuando me deje de ir a una de sus misiones

Moody bufó 

–Si tan solo Remus dejara de pensar que eres un niño 

El aludido volteó a verlos y rodó los ojos, después regresó a su charla con Snape.

Harry realmente estaba harto de que lo siguieran viendo como una persona a quién debían proteger, si realmente era el elegido ¿No deberían ser ellos los protegidos? ¿No debería hacer él lo necesario para salvar la vida de los demás? Harry lo tenía claro después de haber escuchado la profecía ¿Por qué los demás no? 

–Déjalo ir hermano – La voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos – al menos ahora somos parte de la orden.

Harry relajó los hombros y caminó a su lado para sentarse en la sala, donde sería la reunión. 

Últimamente, se encontraba más agradecido de tener a Ron y Hermione a su lado.

–¿Y dónde esta Hermione? – preguntó notando que no habían llegado juntos

–Ya sabes, en la biblioteca. Nunca podré ganarle a eso –dijo derrotado, Harry rio. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a llegar el resto de los integrantes de la orden, Tonks, Los   
Weasley (Excepto Charlie, Ginny y obviamente Percy), Hermione, Kingsley, Fleur Delacour, La profesora McGonagall y Fletcher 

—Sean todos bienvenidos —Comenzó a hablar su ex profesor de Defensas — es un gusto poder verlos a todos y es un placer informales que no hemos sufrido ninguna baja reciente — todos soltaron el aire que, inconscientemente, habían estado reteniendo — así que, comencemos con dar los resultados de las operaciones. ¿Cómo te fue con los gnomos Bill? 

Bill iba de la mano de su prometida Fleur Delacour, ambos se pararon al frente y abrazaron a Lupín. Ahora Harry entendía la importancia de demostrar el afecto en cada oportunidad, era una manera de decir “Por si no te vuelvo a ver…”, ese pensamiento le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
Bill estaba dando un detallado informe de cuáles eran las peticiones de los gnomos para unirse a la causa “Malditos interesados” fue el pensamiento de Harry, además de salvarles el pellejo querían tener ganancias.

Harry pensó entonces en lo triste que era que ellos no estuvieran ganando nada sino apostando todo lo que tenían a una guerra que no habían pedido, además, esas personas estaban dejando su vida a manos de un chico de casi 17 años que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y no les importaba las veces que hubiera dicho que lo dejarán solo, que si alguien iba a morir sería él; ahí estaban casi veinte personas que lo querían tanto que darían su vida por creer en él.

—¿Harry? — la voz del señor Weasley lo regresó a la reunión

—¿Si?

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Algo te preocupa?

Harry pensó en lo irónico que era que “el elegido” fuera la persona a quién más frecuentemente le ofrecieran ayuda. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza y todos se pusieron en guardia, sin embargo, bajó su varita tan rápido como distinguió a Draco Malfoy en la puerta, era todo lo contrario a la persona que él había dejado en la entrada con Terrence Higgs.

—Bajen sus varitas— dijo con el tono prepotente que lo caracterizaba mezclado con coraje —vengo a unirme a su causa.

Todos, o casi todos, voltearon a ver al licántropo, sin bajar sus varitas, esperando que les diera algún tipo de explicación. Lupin, mostraba un semblante tranquilo, volteó a ver al profesor de pociones y ambos asintieron.

—Draco— dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta —por favor acompañame, hablaremos en el anexo.

Salieron de la sala y las caras de todos los presentes mostraban confusión y asombro, algunos murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar y Harry estaba a punto de ir tras ellos cuando la voz de Snape sonó firme.

—Continuemos con lo nuestro

Harry se vio obligado a quedarse cuando Hermione alzó la mano para ser los siguientes en dar su informe. Tendría que esperar para saber que había pasado y porque el rubio no estaba disfrutando de la vida muggle.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Autora al habla:  
Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, sé que me he tardado en actualizar, pero la terminaré, tengo escritos algunos párrafos de diferentes capítulos así que no tardaré mucho.  
Espero que este capítulo vaya revelando un poco más de la historia de Draco y Terrence. Muchas gracias a quien se anime a dejar su Review.  
¡Saludos!


	5. 5. Ser parte de la Orden del Fénix

  1. **Ser parte de la Orden del Fénix**



Sentarse en el escritorio del profesor de pociones siempre había sido algo que Draco disfrutaba, iba ahí cuando recibía un paquete que sus padres le había mandado, o cuando se estaba quejando de alguna de las muchas reglas que Potter acostumbraba romper; así había sido siempre, un lugar que le recordaba que era superior a los demás, porque Severus Snape le daba preferencia, porque sus padres podían comunicarse con él desde la chimenea, porque contaba con privilegios. Esta vez, con Remus Lupin sentado frente a él, la partida de la única persona que le había quedado, y él a punto de enlistarse a la guerra, una vez más, era el recordatorio de lo miserable que sería su vida a partir de ahora.

—Verlo aquí me hace pensar que ha tomado una decisión— Lupin le acercaba una taza de té y se sentaba en el escritorio del profesor de pociones. Ese gesto, era la confirmación de que estaban en el mismo bando, ese asiento era sagrado para el pelinegro.

—Usted me habla como si me estuviera dando opciones, pero sabe perfectamente que no las tengo, que necesito aceptar su ayuda si quiero sobrevivir —  a pesar de sentirse como basura por dentro, no le daría a nadie el lujo de volver a verlo derrotado.

—Me pareció escuchar que el señor Higgs vino a verlo —su tono era totalmente tranquilo — así que creo que si tiene opciones

Draco no podía contarle a nadie lo que había pasado, y le aterraba que la gente del castillo lo supiera. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la del ex profesor, tratando de descifrar que tanto sabía.

—He decidido.— dijo controlando el vacío que sentía en el estómago ante la mención de Terrence —Me uniré a su causa.

—Esa es una buena noticia, estoy seguro que sus habilidades podrían salvar muchas vidas. Pero dígame ¿Por qué quiere unirse a nuestro bando?

—¿QUÉ? —Estaba a punto de golpear al hombre, ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué era eso, una entrevista de admisión? — usted lo ofreció, ustedes querían mi ayuda.

 —Señor Malfoy, yo le ofrecí unirse a nosotros, pero eso no significa que no necesite saber si realmente estará de nuestro lado o en cualquier momento huirá al lado que más le convenga. Si usted realmente quiere nuestra protección, deberemos contar con su  lealtad.

Draco llevó el té a sus labios y lo bebió, justó ahí detectó algo raro, _veritaserum._ Regresó tranquilamente la bebida.

—Bien, le diré — Quería la verdad, le daría la verdad —Vine a unirme a usted porque quiero que acabe esta guerra. No voy a regresar al lado del psicópata que quiere hacer un hechizo para recuperar e incrementar su poder y que me matará, no serviré a la persona que mató a mis padres. No puedo irme solo porque soy consciente de que no duraré ni un día, nunca he estado por mi cuenta y soy buscado por los tipos más dementes del mundo mágico. Así que sí, me estoy uniendo a ustedes porque no tengo otra alternativa, pero tenga por seguro que no lo voy a traicionar, porque eso sería firmar mi propia declaración de muerte. Y puede darme todo el veritaserum que quiera, mi respuesta será siempre la misma.

 

Había terminado agitado y con los puños cerrados al poner en voz alta esa decisión que lo hacía sentir a merced de un grupo de desconocidos.

La puerta sonó

—Adelante

Severus Snape abrió y fue bizarro para Draco verlo pedir permiso de entrar en su propio despacho.

—Profesor Snape — dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, Draco giró su mirada hacia el escritorio — Oh Harry, adelante.

Ahí sí sufrio alguna torcedura en el cuello por girar rápidamente y ver a un sonrojado Potter parado detrás del _Mortifago espia._

—No, profesor yo solo… — _el siempre coherente Potter_  pensó

 Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y los tres se acercaron al escritorio, esta vez, Snape ocupó su lugar al frente mientras que los otros dos se sentaban a un lado de él.

—El señor Malfoy ha decidido unirse a nuestra causa — dijo el licántropo

Pudo ver la cara de Potter llena de sorpresa, pero al menos tuvo la delicadeza de no gritar los planes que había tenido antes, o hacer preguntas incomodas.

—Harry ¿Serías tan amable de llevar al señor Malfoy a la habitación que comparten el Señor Weasley y tú? Estoy seguro de que podrás explicarle la dinámica.

—Esperen — de pronto Draco se sentía algo indignado ¿Acaso así de fácil sería todo? ¿No haría un juramento inquebrantable o le harían una prueba muy difícil?  — ¿Es todo? ¿Acaso no deberían pedirme que haga el juramento inquebrantable?

—Draco — era la primera vez que Snape cambiaba su frío tono con él, es más era la primera vez que parecía tener algo de afecto por él — esto no es como unirse al señor oscuro. Utiliza tu instinto y sabrás encajar.

Sin ningún otro comentario Draco caminó hasta la puerta, sintiendo el peso de una nueva decisión encima pero también, debía reconocerlo, tenía un pequeño calor en el estómago que no había sentido hacia ya muchísimo tiempo.

 

El pasillo para salir de las mazmorras nunca le había parecido tan largo y pesado, suponía que la presencia de Potter tenía mucho que ver con eso.

—Se que no es mi asunto —dijo el moreno mientras finalmente subían las primeras escaleras — pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Terrence?

 

Draco soltó aire por la boca, y pensó que, de haber estado su madre, lo habría regañado por ese gesto tan poco elegante. Esa idea le hizo hacer una mueca triste

—Supongo —contestó el rubio —que puedo decirte que eso se acabó —suponía que el moreno podía obtener una parte de la verdad, después de todo, en ese momento no podía ni quería darse el lujo de pelear con los que, a partir de ahora, serían sus “aliados”

—¿Quieres decir que no vino por ti para escapar? — mostraba más asombro que si Draco le hubiera confesado que en realidad era voldemort

—Digamos que, teníamos diferentes planes para el futuro — esa tristeza mezclada con enojo que le invadía cada vez que peleaba con Terrence, volvía  a hacerse presente.

—Y… — dijo dudoso el pelinegro — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Sobreviviré — dijo un tono un tanto ácido — aunque, eso depende en gran parte de que tan bueno seas haciendo tu parte — cuando terminó de decir la frase, pensó que el otro chico estaría molesto por su tono, como casi siempre le pasaba con la gente que lo rodeaba

Contrario a lo que pensaba, Harry se rio

—Me da gusto que sigas siendo el de siempre Draco.

Hablar con Potter era diferente a gritarse con él, y esa sensación era algo que le estaba agradando y, de no haber estado tan revuelto con las emociones ese día, tal vez hubiera notado que algo ahí lo hacía sentir como hace mucho no se había sentido.

El resto del camino, escucho las reglas de convivencia y, aunque no estaba contento con la idea, se resignó a compartir cuarto con la comadreja; cuando llegaron a uno de los pasillos del quinto piso, Harry lo dirigió hasta situarse frente a los baños de prefectos, murmuró “Semillas de calabaza” y la puerta se abrió.

Cuando entraron, Draco no vio nada diferente a los baños que ya conocía, aún sí, no hizo ningún comentario. Caminaron al fondo del lugar ahí pudo ver la puerta Blanca con el dibujo de un bote pesquero. Pasaron por esta y entonces se encontró  de frente con un acogedor cuarto, con matices cafés y tres camas, a su parecer, bastante pequeñas. A los pies de estas, un baúl mediano y una mesa, suponía, para compartir. A Draco le recordaba el cuarto de los elfos de la mansión, y de haber estado en otra posición, hubiera hecho todo tipo de comentarios desdeñosos.

—Como veras, es un lugar reducido— dijo Harry mientras caminaba hasta la cama de la orilla — esta es mi cama, y la de la otra esquina es de Ron. En el baúl puedes poner tus cosas y...

—Yo… no tengo cosas — De pronto, al decirlo en voz alta, Draco se dio cuenta de que en realidad, ya no tenía  nada.

—Oh… vaya… bueno, podemos…

La frase quedó interrumpida por la entrada nada silenciosa de Ronald Weasley. Traía un plato con panecillo en una mano y con la otra sostenía uno a medio comer. Cuando los vio, tuvo que hacer malabares para no tirar el plato que traía.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó delatando su asombro en la voz. No parecía haber enojo en ella, lo cual le pareció bien al Rubio, ya que no tenía ganas de pelear. Había tenido suficientes emociones para una vida, aunque sabía muy bien que esto no  era más que el inicio.

—Bueno— dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y acomodándose entre el rubio y el pelirrojo —escucha Ron, Draco se ha unido a la causa, a partir de hoy es un miembro de la Orden del Fénix… o algo así — terminó algo apresurado

—Espera… No dijiste…

—COMPARTIREMOS CUARTO— Harry estaba tomando una tonalidad rojiza y gritando —¡NO QUIERO PELEAS!

— ¿Por qué me miras a mí? — Dijo Ron indignado — y pensar que te traje panecillos, estoy ensando dárselo al Hurón

—Y NADA DE APODOS

—Bien, díselo a él primero.

Draco se alzó de hombros como toda respuesta. Realmente todo eso era el menor de sus problemas, así que simplemente se dirigió a la cama de en medio y se dejó caer, sentía mucho cansancio pero sabía que o podría dormir, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos, preocupaciones y emociones cambiantes.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a conseguirte algunas cosas — dijo de pronto Harry, y a Draco se le figuró el tono más maternal que hubiera escuchado en un largo tiempo.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Draco se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas, unas eran por tristeza de recordar a sus padres, otras eran de enojo al recordar a Terrence, y unas de desesperación por no saber lo que pasaría con él a partir de ese momento.

Así, poco a poco comenzó a dormitar y, aunque no era el descanso que necesitaba, agradeció que las imágenes que le aparecían en la mente fueran borrosas y no ahuyentaran el corto descanso que estaba teniendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lo siento compañero, pero no iba a decir nada inapropiado — se disculpaba Ron con Harry, ambos caminaban con rumbo a la biblioteca, instintivamente, sabían que ella podría ayudarles a resolver todos los problemas.

—Claro —contestó el pelinegro con sarcasmo —seguro solo planeabas decir que te conté que Draco estaba de novio con Terrence.

—No dijiste que era un secreto — se defendió Ron

—Si bueno, no lo considere necesario en vista de que no pensé que los volveríamos a ver

—Cierto ¿Qué pasó con eso?

—Sólo sé que ellos terminaron, aunque no entiendo que puede hacer que dejes a la persona que amas solo en un momento como este

—Yo no dejaría a Hermione —Dijo firmemente su amigo—Aunque tal vez los Slytherin son diferentes.

—Somos de diferentes casas, no de diferentes planetas Ron. Eso es sentido común

Ron se alzó de hombros —Tal vez no se aman —sentenció.

En la biblioteca, Hermione estaba sentada en el lugar de costumbre, pero no leía el libro que tenía frente a ella, simplemente observaba la ventana con aire distraído.

Cuando se pararon junto a ella, la chica volteó a verlos y vieron pequeñas lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas. Ron se sentó a su lado y al abrazó, en siete años, habían aprendido que cuando Hermione lloraba de esa manera no quería ser interrogada, simplemente quería ser confortada.

—Lo escuché todo — dijo después de unos minutos —Draco Malfoy se ha unido a nuestro equipo.

— ¿Te sientes decepcionada porque ahora sea parte de la orden? — Preguntó algo consternado Harry

—NO —chilló su amiga — me siento triste por la causa que lo hizo unirse

— ¿Por qué Terrence y él terminaron? —Ron se mostraba sorprendido de que ella se hubiera enterado antes que él.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza aún enterrada en el pecho de Ron

— ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? — Quiso saber Harry. Entendía que era algo complicado de entender, pero imaginaba que ambos chicos habían tenido sus motivos para separase, incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de que el rubio hubiera alejado a Terrence por su propia seguridad.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, aspiró profundo y se separó de Ron.

—Lo escuché del fantasma Edmund Grubb —Dijo con voz baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos — él se encontraba en la torre de astronomía y lo vio todo— Se limpió unas lágrimas que luchaban por salir y continuo — ellos tuvieron sexo en la torre, y después Draco le pidió que se fugaran al mundo Muggle, pero Higgs le dijo que debían regresar a lado de Voldemort y entonces… — un pequeño suspiro salió de ella— ellos pelearon. Malfoy lloraba y Forcejeaba y Higgs, el muy bastardo, le pegaba.

Harry tenía ahora los puños apretados y Ron estaba impresionado y pálido.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? — aventuró su amigo

—Lo estoy —dijo un poco más tranquila — todo este tiempo, pensé que Malfoy era horrible, pero ¿Se dan cuenta? No sabemos que más le puede haber pasado ¿Cómo lo trata Higgs?

— ¿Estas preocupada por él? — Dijo Ron— Te ha llamado sangre sucia y nos ha humillado como ha podido.

—Ron — dijo serenamente la castaña — eso no es nada comparado con lo que él ha sufrido en este tiempo. No es nada comparado con vivir una relación así.

— ¿Y qué haremos? — dijo Harry, quien notó que de pronto tenía la boca seca y se estaba enterrando las uñas dentro de sus puños

—Esperen — dijo parándose de pronto su amigo — ¿ahora nosotros debemos hacer algo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya olvidaron todo lo que él nos hizo?

—Él es ahora parte del equipo — replico el moreno

—Desde hace escasamente 1 hora

—Es un ser humano —dijo parándose enojada también Hermione — y solo por eso nos corresponde ayudarlo. Y nadie te está pidiendo que hagas nada que no quieras — de pronto algunas lágrimas más salieron y enrojecieron su rostro, pero ella se mantuvo de pie

Ron los observo unos minutos, finalmente se sentó

—Entiendo —dijo con voz suave— entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

—Si no estás convencido de que esto es lo correcto, no debes hacer nada —dijo Hermione con voz calmada, mientras se sentaba a su lado — no se trata de obligarte a nada.

—Hermione, no hago esto porque quiera que tú me aceptes — dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos—Tienes razón, nadie merece pasar por algo así solo. Es solo que espero que tú nunca pierdas la gran sensibilidad que tienes, porque solo tú sabes crecer y ser mejor persona.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

Pero Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamiento, imaginando como, de todas las personas, Draco Malfoy podía dejar que lo trataran así.  El siempre poderoso y pedante Malfoy había sido parte de una relación tóxica ¿Cuántas heridas tendría? ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado Higgs? Recordó la escena que había visto en la mansión Malfoy y algo en su cerebro encajó las piezas, él no estaba disfrutando cuando tuvieron sexo ¿Por qué no había hecho algo? ¿Porque había estado con él durante tres años?, justo en ese momento, en que su mente estaba viajando a los peores escenarios, sintió que algo le quemaba en el estómago y las ganas de enfrentar a Terrence Higgs nacieron en su interior.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Autora al habla:

Hola a todo el mundo, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. Este capítulo me ha costado un poco de cerrar, pero será la puerta de entrada a todo el climax de la historia.

La relación de Draco y Terrence trato de limitarla, porque sé que cuando la escriba puede ser muy fuerte. Pero es que esa es la idea de este fic, nació con el fin de describir esa relación y cómo poco a poco Harry será importante para que Draco vaya saliendo de esta.

Así, que, a quienes siguen leyéndome, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que me acompañen a lo largo de esta historia, que no planeo abandonar, aunque sé que a veces tardo mucho en actualizarla.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y a quienes le han dado kudos o fav a esta historia.

¡Besos!


End file.
